révélateur cinématographique
by yamashita6
Summary: Un jeune homme innocent aux côtés d'un tueur à gage pour visionner un film plus que subjectif. Yaoi, lemon, UA, couple: Harry/Dray
1. Chapter 1

One-shoot, rated M, UA

couple: Harry/Dray

résumé :

Pour fuir la collante Cho Chang, Harry se réfugie dans un petit cinéma. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il se trouve dans un quartier où la maffia londonienne fait ses affaires. Le jeune homme se retrouve alors aux côtés d'un magnifique blond, tueur à gage, à regarder un film pornographique gay sur grand écran qui ne le laissera pas indifférent à son plus grand malheur.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**Révélateur cinématographique**

Il faisait relativement chaud pour une journée de Mars. C'était un mercredi en début d'après-midi et le soleil avait largement réchauffé Londres.

Un très bel homme avançait au hasard dans les quartiers chauds de la capitale. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, brillaient sous les rayons de l'astre lumineux, attirant l'attention sur lui. Pourtant, malgré l'insécurité des lieux, personne ne l'attaqua. Les gros bras, les dealers et autres escrocs semblaient même le regarder avec une crainte mêlée de respect. En effet, la réputation de Drago Malfoy, le plus jeune tueur à gage de son temps, n'était plus à refaire. Mais le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à cet intérêt pour sa personne. Il s'y était fait depuis 7 ans qu'il exerçait son métier. Il n'avait en effet que 15 ans lors de son premier contrat, et aujourd'hui, à 22 ans, rien ne l'étonnait plus.

Le beau blond marcha encore un peu et s'arrêta devant la plaque d'une rue. Il se dit alors:

« Pourquoi pas? Cela fait longtemps après tout que je n'y suis pas allé. »

C'est ainsi qu'il s'engagea dans la rue portant le nom Poudlard. Si ce quartier était très populaire et très craint, c'était parce qu'il était le point de rendez-vous de tous les grands de la maffia londonienne. C'était en partie grâce à la présence du cinéma Albus Dumbledore. Il tirait son nom de l'ancien chef incontesté de Londres. Celui-ci était très respecté, et comme il était un chef juste, il était très aimé. Grâce à ses incroyable revenus, il décida de se dévouer à sa passion: le cinéma. Il avait alors construit ce petit cinéma dans Poudlard, d'une seule salle, où il passait les films qu'il mettait en scène. La particularité de ses films étant qu'ils étaient intégralement pornographiques, ce cinéma devint très populaire. À la mort du vieil homme, le nouveaux chef de Poudlard mis le cinéma au nom du grand homme qu'il respectait plus que tout.

Aujourd'hui encore, le cinéma était le lieux de prédilection de la haute maffia qui venait s'y divertir devant des films pornos, qu'ils soient hétérosexuels ou homosexuels. Quand Drago arriva dans le cinéma, il lut le programme et sourit en constatant que le film de l'après-midi était un film porno yaoi.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Un jeune homme brun courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues de Londres, se dirigeant à l'aveuglette entre les passants, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait ni même où il allait.

Harry Potter était un étudiant modèle. À 17 ans, il était en terminale L où il avait une assez bonne moyenne grâce à ses capacités et son sérieux. Gentil, serviable et toujours poli, il faisait le bonheur et la fierté de ses parents, Lily et James Potter.

De plus, le jeune homme était ce qui s'appelle une « belle gueule ». Avec ses 1m70, il était plutôt petit pour un garçon de son âge. Comme il n'était ni un grand mangeur, ni un grand sportif, il ne possédait pas de muscle et était très mince. Ses cheveux bruns mi-long et ses magnifiques yeux verts accentuaient son effet androgyne, à son plus grand malheur car il était du coup très populaire auprès des filles. Pour éviter son fan club, il s'était alors rapidement enfermé dans la bibliothèque de son lycée avec ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Ses résultats déjà pas mauvais, s'en étaient fait ressentir et il était très vite devenu un excellent élève. Par contre sa timidité, elle, n'avait fait que se renforcer, provoquant des rougissements instantanés sur ses pauvres joues dans n'importes quelles circonstance et entrainant les « KAWAIIIIII!!! » de plus en plus bruyants des filles de son bahut.

C'était d'ailleurs pour fuir la plus collante de ses groupies que l'adolescent s'enfonçait sans le savoir dans les quartiers « à risques » de Londres. En effet, la belle Cho-Chang, la fille la plus populaire du lycée et la chef des pom-pom girls, le traquait depuis maintenant six mois et avait décidé qu'il sortirait avec elle de grès ou de force.

Avisant les regards inquiétants des personnes qu'il croisait, Harry accéléra le pas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il avisa un cinéma où il décida de se réfugier. Il fut surpris de la classe et de la beauté des lieux. À première vue, une seule salle projetait les films. Il s'avança devant le guichet et acheta une place à un homme qui pour lui, ressemblait plus à un gangster qu'à un gérant de cinéma. Il faillit s'étouffer devant le prix exorbitant (environ 30 euros) mais, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos l'homme terrifiant, il ne fit pas de commentaire. L'homme lui signala que le film de l'après-midi était « découverte entre amis » et que c'était du yaoi. Ne connaissant pas le therme, l'adolescent acquiesça et entra dans la salle. Il s'installa à une des quelques places de libres après avoir demandé à un très beau blond d'un vingtaine d'année si elle était réservée ou non. En attendant que le film commence, il détailla l'homme à ses côtés. Il le trouva très classe et se surpris une seconde fois à le trouver très beau. Le charisme de l'étranger le sidéré, d'autant plus que celui-ci n'était qu'à peine plus vieux que lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Drago était assis depuis une dizaine de minutes et se reposait lorsqu'un jeune homme lui demanda si la place à côté était libre ou non. Devant sa réponse négative, l'adolescent prit place. Si le blond fut étonné de voir une personne étrangère à lui et si jeune dans ce cinéma, il ne le montra pas. Après tout, se dit-il, cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu et les nouvelles têtes arrivent aussi vite qu'elles repartent. Tout de même curieux, il détailla celui qui lui semblait être plus jeune. Drago était homosexuel, c'est donc sans surprise qu'il découvrit que le brun était tout à fait à son goût. Efféminé mais pas trop, semblant timide... oui, juste le genre d'homme qui l'intéressait. Il se dit alors qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de se retrouver à ses côtés pour la projection du film.

Voulant le connaître un peu mieux, le blond demanda:

« Excusez-moi si je vous semble indiscret, mais pourrais-je savoir dans quel domaine vous travaillez? »

« Oh! Non vous n'êtes pas indiscret, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je ne travaille pas, je suis étudiant! Et vous? »

Malin se dit le blond. Il laisse planer le doute jusqu'à ce que je lui dise dans quoi je travaille pour pouvoir décider si oui ou non je peux lui être utile. Ce jeune ira loin.

« On va dire que je travaille dans les services à la personnes. », lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Le brun rougit et répondit, interrogatif:

« Service à la personne? »

Satisfait, le blond se dit qu'il était très intelligent. La prudence était symbole de grandeur dans le milieu, et le petit brun semblait l'avoir compris. Il devait donc chercher à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et cette rougeur, pensa t-il, il est très bon comédien!

Alors que Drago était dans ses réflexions, Harry lui redemanda:

« Quels types de services rendez-vous? »

« Disons que j'écarte les personnes gênantes pour mes employeurs. »

Harry était intelligent, très intelligent. Et devant l'air complice de son vis-à-vis, il ne put mal interpréter ses paroles.

« Vous êtes un tueurs??? »

Devant son air stupéfait et terrifié, le blond compris quelques choses de très préoccupant.

« Tu n'est pas du milieux?? »

Mais le brun ne put répondre. À cet instant, les lumières s'éteignirent et la projection commença. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour découvrir la nature du film. L'histoire était des plus banales: deux amis très proches décident de découvrir le sexe ensemble. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était que les scènes érotiques étaient très fréquentes et qu'elles mettaient en scène deux jeunes hommes à peine plus jeunes que lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond, et remarqua qu'il n'était pas très réactif au film alors que lui, à sa grande stupéfaction, c'était sentit réagir pendant la mise en scène d'une fellation. Son état lui avait fait horreur au début, mais lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui un homme respirer fort et rapidement, il se dit que lui au moins n'en était pas au point de se masturber.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Une demi-heure de film s'était écoulée, et Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf. Son érection était plus que douloureuse, il avait chaud et était très mal à l'aise. Il cherchait à ne pas le montrer devant son voisin blond alors que partout dans le cinéma, on entendait des gémissements parfois carrément bruyant. Un cris d'extase retentit dans la salle noir, colorant un peu plus les joues du brun. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et doutait de tenir encore les 1h00 qui restait du film.

De son côté, Drago ne se sentait pas mieux. Il ne le montrait pas par habitude mais il était lui aussi douloureusement excité. Il avait très envi de sauter sur le magnifique brun à ses côtés mais, celui-ci n'étant pas du milieu, il risquait de le prendre très mal.

Un quart d'heure ce passa ainsi, sous les scènes de plus en plus érotiques à l'écran et les bruits de plus en plus suggestifs du public. Drago n'en pouvait plus. Décidé, il se tourna vers le brun et se qu'il vit le surpris. En effet, le jeune homme arborait une magnifique érection, des joues délicieusement rouges, des pupilles définitivement dilatées et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure de façon délicieusement excitante. Se repositionnant face à l'écran, le blond défit discrètement sa ceinture puis déboutonna son jean, apaisant la tension sur son membre. Il décida ensuite de s'occuper de l'adolescent. Il se tourna légèrement pour défaire la braguette du brun. Celui-ci était déjà trop à l'est pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Le blond sortit de sa prison le sexe gonflé par le plaisir de son voisin et le caressa doucement sous les gémissements d'extases de l'autre. Décidé à recevoir lui aussi du plaisir, il prit la main gauche du plus jeune et la posa sur son sexe, libéré du boxer. Comprenant instinctivement la demande, Harry caressa l'érection au même rythme que les vas et viens sur la sienne. Les deux hommes se caressèrent de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Ils étaient totalement déconnectés de la réalité, poussant des gémissements qui excitèrent les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Les deux ne regardaient même plus le film, ils étaient perdus dans un monde bien à eux. Dans un cri d'extase, le brun se déversa dans la main de son vis à vis. Il arrêta les mouvements sur le sexe de l'autre pour se remettre de son orgasme ravageur. Drago lui laissa quelques minutes de répit avant de demander sa propre jouissance au plus jeune. Mais il ne voulait plus d'une main sur son sexe toujours dur. Il força donc Harry à s'agenouiller devant lui. Maintenant sortit de sa torpeur, le brun prit peur. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et ça le dégoutait. Mais le tueur à gage lui lança un regard glacial, voulant dire: tu as bien pris ton pied alors maintenant assume!

Les larmes aux yeux, il posa sa bouche sur le bout du membre. Un peu de sperme avait coulé lui laissant un goût amer et désagréable dans la bouche. Sous les gémissements de plaisir du bel homme, il commença à lécher le membre de haut en bas, faisant parfois des mouvements circulaires. En fait, se dit-il, c'est comme manger une glace. Il leva les yeux vers le blond et fut surpris par les pupilles dilatées et l'expression de pure extase qu'il découvrit. Se prenant au jeux, il avala totalement le sexe provoquant un cris de plaisir à son amant. Il entama une série de vas et viens et se surpris même à caresser les bourses de ses doigts fins. Le traitement dut plaire au Malfoy car il éjacula quelques minutes plus tard dans sa bouche. Harry avala, les larmes aux yeux à cause du goût amer. Le blond le fit se relever et s'assoir. Il l'aida à se rhabiller et l'embrassa passionnément. Gêné pour l'un, repus pour l'autre, le reste du film se passa sans incident autre que la main que le blond avait posé sur la cuisse du plus jeune.

Quand le film fut finit, les spectateurs sortirent, tous plus ou moins éméchés. Harry était super mal à l'aise et évitait le regard du blond. Drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les regards stupéfiés de l'assemblée ayant reconnus le fameux tueur à gage. Quand le baiser prit fin, Drago chuchota à l'oreille de l'adolescent:

« Nous nous reverrons un jour. Certainement très bientôt. Personne ne te touchera par peur de mes représailles, tu peux rentrer tranquille chez toi. Attend moi, attend mon retour ou je ferais de ta vie un enfer. »

Sur ces paroles, le blond se détourna et partit d'un pas félin. Harry le regarda partir, l'esprit rêveur et se demanda si, de toutes façons, il pourrait trouver un jour un homme à moitié aussi attractif que celui-ci. Il rentra chez lui, des étoiles pleins les yeux, et sa vie ne fut plus jamais la même.

FIN


	2. chapitre bonus

**Devant vos nombreuses réclamations, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à ma fic. Elle ne sera pas trop longue mais bon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Il n'y aura pas d'autre suite, car je dois aussi continuer ma fiction sans parler de celles qui sont en projet!**

**Bonne lecture, bisous et à bientôt!**

**Révélateur cinématographique, chapitre bonus:**

POV Harry:

Il n'était que 4h00 de l'après-midi, et pourtant j'étais déjà allongé sur mon lit. Il faut dire que dormir et bosser étaient devenus mes deux activités préférées. Pas que j'aimais particulièrement les cours ou rester sans rien faire, mais depuis quelques temps je n'avais pas la volonté de faire autre chose.

Cela faisait six mois que ma sortie accidentelle au cinéma Dumbledore c'était faite. Six long mois, et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Lui, le magnifique blond qui a emprisonné mon cœur. Les quelques jours qui avait suivi notre rencontre, j'attendais impatiemment sa venue. J'avais des rêves pleins la tête et des étoiles dans les yeux. Lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi, mes parents avaient tout de suite remarqué la différence sur mon visage. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais véritablement heureux. Mon père m'avait tout dessuite charrié à propos d'une éventuelle petite amie, sous les cris de ma mère qui lui disait de me laisser tranquille. Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps pour leur dire que je me pensais homosexuel et amoureux. Ils avaient d'abord étaient choqués, puis triste de mon orientation. Pour finir, ils avaient été très compréhensif et même heureux pour moi.

Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais été comme ça! Ma timidité c'était évanouie, j'étais devenu très sociable et on me voyait même moins souvent à la bibliothèque. J'attendais le fameux Drago Malfoy qui avait fait naître en moi ses merveilleux sentiments. Quelques jours après, je commençais à avoir des réactions corporelles gênantes et inhabituelles. Je cherchais au début à résister à mes pulsions, mais bien vite, je me surpris à me masturber en pensant au bel homme.

Je discutais aussi de plus en plus avec ma mère. Elle voulait tout savoir sur « l'employé modèle » que je lui avais décris. En effet, je pensais avec raison qu'elle accepterait beaucoup moins facilement si elle savait que mon amour était tueur à gage.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, puis se transformèrent en mois. Je commençais alors à m'impatienter et versais mes premières larmes. Je me renfermais de nouveaux sur moi-même et passais mes journées à la bibliothèque du lycée ou enfermé dans ma chambre. Je me masturbais de plus en plus et, chacune de mes délivrances s'accompagnait irrémédiablement d'un torrent d'eau salée. Petit à petit, je perdais tout espoir de le revoir un jour. Je ne mangeais presque plus, dormais difficilement et avais perdu la joie de vivre.

Aujourd'hui, je suis encore plus mal. Depuis le début de ma crise, j'ai perdu 15 kilos. Je suis maigre, moche. Je hais mon corps. Je suis catalogué comme anorexique. Pourtant, inexplicablement, les filles continuent à me courir après. Pourtant, je suis loin d'être beau! J'étais déjà pas gros avant, mais depuis qu'il m'a abandonné, je suis horrible, squelettique. Je passe mes matinées à vomir ce que j'essaye en vain d'ingurgiter, je passe mes journées enfermées à la bibliothèque et je passe mes soirées à pleurer. La seule bonne chose, se sont mes résultats scolaires qui montent en flèche. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour m'occuper l'esprit. Les parents ne savent plus quoi faire, et comme je les envois chier, ils se contentent de me regarder dépérir tristement.

J'ai pensais à mourir. Plusieurs fois. Je suis vraiment mal dans ma peau mais surtout dans mon cœur. Celui-ci doit d'ailleurs être séparé en petits morceaux tant je souffre. Mais je ne me suiciderais pas, car je suis un homme et que malheureusement un minuscule espoir envahi mon être tels un poison. Je m'attend toujours à voir débarquer mon blond chez moi ou à mon lycée. Quand je marche dans la rue, je me retourne toujours espérant capter la lumière de ses cheveux. Je l'aime tellement! C'est horrible d'aimer à ce point un parfait étranger que l'on a connu dans un cinéma. Peut être même que je l'ai dégouté! Je doute de plus en plus de ma performance durant la projection. Il a surement trouvé un jeune homme mieux que moi, meilleur ou plus entrainé en matière de sexe et surtout, plus beau et mieux foutus. Ou peut être encore qu'il a cherché à me voir mais que ma maigreur lui a fait horreur, ou si ça n'est pas déjà fait et qu'il cherche à me revoir il sera horrifié par ma perte de poids et je l'aurai perdu définitivement!

En larme, l'esprit embrouillé et le cœur en miette, je me précipitais en courant dans la cuisine. J'ouvris le frigo et les placards et je sortis du jambon, du beurre, de la brioche et du nutelas. Je mangeais difficilement, me forçant en pensant que mon amour me reviendrais peut être si je prenais du poids. Mais je ne pus pas avaler grand chose. Au bout de quelques bouchées de mon sandwich, je me précipitais au toilette où je vomis jusqu'à ce que j'avais mangé la veille. Je m'écroulais à terre, en larmes. J'étais tellement mal! Chaque pensée aux yeux gris et au beau visage froid meurtrissait un peu plus mon pauvre petit cœur. Je m'endormis ainsi, prostré contre le mur des toilettes.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Un long mois passa encore ainsi, et je n'allais pas mieux. Mais de toutes façons, je ne pouvais pas aller plus mal. Le docteur m'ayant passé des cachets, je ne vomissais plus et, ne reprenant pas de poids, au moins je n'en perdais plus. Mes journées se passaient comme du papier à musique: réveil, lycée, bibliothèque, retour à la maison, larmes, dodo. Je n'espérais plus du tout revoir Drago, mettant fais une raison. Douloureuse raison mais inévitable si je voulais revivre. Car oui, pour moi comme pour mes proches, j'étais mort.

Cho Chang continuait à me traquer. Mais depuis quelques temps, je ne la fuyais plus. Je savais que pour avancer, je devais passer à autre chose. Ne pouvant pas encore faire le pas vers un homme (encore trop douloureux), j'avais décidé de laisser sa chance à la jeune femme. Après tout, elle était très belle et peut être était-elle même gentille. Je savais que je me voilais la face et qu'en réalité, je me servais de la jolie chinoise comme d'une bouée de secours. Mais j'étais trop mal pour avoir des remords. Alors, à la grande surprise de tout le monde et surtout de la principale concernée, je décidais d'accepter son rendez-vous pour le week-end suivant. Ron m'avait tout de suite tapé dans le dos, me disant qu'il était heureux que je tourne la page. En cela, il avait eu à peu de chose près, la même réaction que mon père. Mais ma mère et Hermione savaient bien que j'étais loin d'être aussi bien que je voulais le faire croire. Ce soir là, alors que je me caressais, je me forçais à penser à la belle brune. Pourtant, lors de la jouissance, ce ne fut pas son nom que je j'émis. Je fondis de nouveaux en larme, un goût d'échec à la bouche.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le week-end arriva rapidement et à ma grande indifférence. Cho, excitée comme une puce, se pendait à mon bras d'un manière insupportable. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de parler. Je n'en pouvais plus au bout de 20 minutes, la trouvant de plus en plus tarte et insignifiante. Sans m'en rendre compte, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la comparer à Drago. Bien sur, elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Je déprimais un peu plus encore.

L'après-midi se passa sans incident. J'offris une glace à la belle et nous fîmes ensuite du shopping. Elle avait proposé d'aller au cinéma mais je l'avais rembarré méchamment, ne pouvant supporter de faire une telle sortie avec elle. Pour me faire pardonner, je lui offris une immonde écharpe orange sur laquelle elle bavait. Cette fille était vraiment pathétique! Et pourtant, tous les mecs étaient à ses pieds. En ce moment, j'aurais aimé être comme eux, mais je ne le pouvais pas.

C'est quand nous nous apprêtions à nous séparer que ça arriva. Me prenant par surprise, Cho se jeta sur moi et s'empara de mes lèvres. Stupéfié, je ne pus bouger d'un cil, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait. Je la repoussais violemment et aperçus avec horreur mon amour nous fixer. Il avait les yeux écarquillaient et une expression colérique apparut sur son visage. Puis d'un coups, il parut surpris et détailla mon corps. Encore plus horrifié, je m'aperçus que je ne portais qu'un fin pull qui ne cachait absolument rien de ma maigreur. Persuadé de voir du dégoût apparaître sur le visage de l'homme que j'aimais, je m'enfuis les larmes aux yeux et le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'arrivais chez moi en courant. La porte était fermée à clé. J'étais seul. Par automatisme, j'ouvris la porte et la referma à clef, laissant le trousseau sur la serrure. Je me réfugiais alors dans les toilettes où je vomis pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. Lorsque plus rien ne restait dans mon ventre, je me levais et partais dans la salle de bain d'un pas d'automate. Sans réfléchir, ni comprendre ce que je faisais, je brisais la glace et m'ouvris les veines avec un des débris. Détruit, je m'assis par terre, attendant la mort. Celle-ci tarda à venir. J'eus le temps d'entendre mes parents arriver, chercher à ouvrir la porte, m'appeler en constatant que mes clefs étaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Le téléphone sonna aussi, plusieurs fois. Puis j'entendis mes parents paniquer, chercher à forcer la porte, appeler à l'aide, crier mon nom. Je perdis enfin conscience lorsque j'entendis la porte exploser. La mort était enfin venue me chercher. J'étais libéré de ce monde et de mon amour trop douloureux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Drago:

Cela faisait environs 7 mois que j'avais rencontré Harry Potter. J'avais rapidement voulus le revoir mais malheureusement, un gros contrat m'était tombé dessus et je n'avais rien pus faire. Pour ce travail, il me fallait partir aux États-Unis pour une durée indéterminée. C'est ainsi que j'avais laissé le beau brun derrière moi, sous la surveillance de mon meilleur ami Blaise Zabini qui par chance, travaillait dans un petit resto près du lycée où Harry étudiait.

Blaise m'avait prévenus du changement de comportement de l'adolescent, de sa déprime et de sa perte de poids. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à se que ce soit aussi grave. Deux jours après mon retour à Londres, je décidais de me pointer au rendez-vous de mon jeune amant et de sa nouvelle copine. Je lui avais pourtant dis que je n'accepterais pas qu'il m'oublie! Je comptais bien lui montrer ce qu'est un Malfoy. Pourtant, j'avais été horrifié de l'état physique de mon brun. Il n'était déjà pas très épais avant, mais là il était vraiment malade. Je me rendais alors compte que l'inquiétude de Blaise n'était pas une comédie et je me sentis infiniment coupable. Je n'eus pas le temps de le rattraper. Il s'était enfuis en courant, loin de moi. J'avais vu couler ses larmes et je m'en voulais énormément pour ce que j'avais fait subir à cet ange.

Je rejoignis Blaise et lui demanda où vivait mon protégé. Il me l'expliqua et je m'y précipitais. Qu'elle ne fût pas mon inquiétude lorsque je vît un attroupement devant chez lui. Il y avait les urgences et mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je vis ses parents en larmes. Je vins aux nouvelles et quand sa mère compris qui j'étais, elle me tapa en pleurant et en répétant inlassablement que tout été de ma faute. Son mari la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous dirigions tous vers l'hôpital. Harry était dans un comas léger et les médecins affirmaient qu'il allait s'en sortir.

J'eus une conversation sérieuse avec James Potter, alors que la rousse s'était endormie sur les genoux de son maris. Je passais sous silence mes activités, mais je lui expliquais que j'avais dû partie de tout urgence en aux USA pour mon travail. J'étais sincère lorsque je disais que je n'avais pas voulu faire souffrir le jeune homme., aussi il me crut immédiatement. Je m'engageai également à prendre soin de son fils ce qui m'arrangeais en fait puisqu'il serait alors à moi. C'est ainsi que naquis l'entente entre les parents de mon désormais petit ami et moi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Harry:

La lumière cognait contre mes paupières closes. Je me dis alors que je ne devais pas être mort, malheureusement. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressa sur le lit. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Les derniers souvenirs que j'avais se rappelèrent alors à moi et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues. J'avais définitivement perdu mon amour. Pourquoi donc la mort ne m'avait-elle pas accepté? N'étais-je donc même pas suffisamment bon pour mourir? Étais-je condamné à une vie de souffrance?

La porte s'ouvrit et mon cœur fit un looping lorsque mes yeux plongèrent dans de magnifiques yeux gris. Impassible, l'homme de mes rêves vint s'installer près de moi. Il me dit:

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas m'échapper? Tu es à moi et à moi seul! Je ne te laisserai à personne c'est compris? Nous sommes officiellement ensembles à présent et je n'accepterais aucun refus de ta part c'est compris? »

Je fondis alors en larmes, mais cette fois si, en larmes de joies. Malgré les propos durs, le beau blond venait de m'accepter comme petit ami, avec tous mes défauts. Je n'en fus que plus amoureux de lui. Emporté par l'émotion, je ne pus répondre et me jetais dans ses bras. Il m'enlaça à son tour, me laissant évacuer mes larmes. C'est ainsi que nous découvrirent mes parents, émus et attendris.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Cela faisait 15 jours que j'étais sortis de l'hôpital, et pour la première fois, j'avais l'autorisation de dormir chez Drago ce samedi soir. Nous n'avions rien échangé d'autre que des baisers et j'étais à la fois impatient et terrifié par ce que nous allions faire. Depuis le retour dans ma vie de mon blond, je commençais à reprendre un peu de poids. Mais j'étais toujours aussi mal dans ma peau et appréhendais la réaction de mon petit ami devant mon corps.

Mais rien ne fut entrepris dans la soirée. Sérieux, Drago nous avait préparé un repas léger conforme à ce que je pouvais avaler. En effet, malgré qu'il garde son apparence froide, le méchant tueur à gage était au petits soins avec moi. D'ailleurs, cela amusait énormément son meilleur ami à qui j'avais été présenté et avec qui je m'entendais très bien.

Quand le repas fut finit et la table débarrassée, nous nous installions devant un film. Pensant qu'il voulait que cette soirée ressemble à notre première rencontre, je me collais à lui. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas dans son programme puisqu'il me prit tendrement dans ses bras, à mon grand étonnement. Nous passions alors la soirée serrés l'un contre l'autre, se câlinant innocemment.

À la fin du film, nous nous dirigions enfin vers sa chambre. Nous étions déjà à pied nus ce qui facilité le déshabillement. Drago quitta sa chemise et s'assit sur son lit face à moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. J'étais debout face à lui et je me sentais de plus en plus gêné. Il me dit de me déshabiller. Mal à l'aise, je défis mon jean et le laissa tomber à terre. Je comptais bien gardais sur moi mon T-shirt difforme le plus longtemps possible. Quand il comprit que j'étais angoissé à cause de mon corps, il me fit signe d'avancer vers lui. Il était toujours assis mais avec ma petite taille, quand j'étais debout face à lui, nos têtes étaient au même niveau. D'une pression au menton, il me fit relever mon visage que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir baissé. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je fermais les yeux pour apprécier son baiser. Il recula ensuite sa tête et me força à enlever mon T-shirt. Une fois en boxer, je refermais les yeux en craignant une réaction de rejet de sa part. Je refusais de voir le dégout déformer ses traits et je serrais un peu plus mes paupières pour retenir mes larmes. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque je sentis mon cou se faire mordre et suçoter. Il recula son visage et, avisant mon air stupéfié, il me fît un doux sourire qui me laissa tout chose. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et redescendit ses lèvres dans mon cou. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, mes cuisses, mes fesses, ma nuque et des fois se perdaient un instant dans mes cheveux. J'étais à des années lumières de mon corps. J'étais brulant de désir et je ne prenais même plus conscience des gémissements à répétition qui sortaient de ma gorge. Je ne me rendis compte que je n'avais plus mon boxer lorsqu'un léger courant d'air me fit frissonner. Quelques instants plus tard, je regardais avec incompréhension et une crainte douloureuse, mon amour me repousser. Quand il capta mon regard, il m'embrassa passionnément puis se recula à nouveau. Je rougis alors brusquement en l'observant quitter son jean puis son boxer. Comprenant ce qu'il attendait de moi, je m'allongeais sur dos. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, et il me semblait qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin entre nous. Les seuls bruits brisant le silence étaient nos gémissements, et je trouvais cela très bien comme ça. Drago s'allongea sur moi, faisant se rencontrer nos membres tendus. Électrifié par le plaisir, je bougeais mon bassin pour les frotter l'un à l'autre. Je gémissais bruyamment alors que mon homme, lui, suçotait mon cou pour ne pas laisser échapper de son. Sur le coup, je me dis que je risquais de devoir mettre une écharpe le lendemain pour cacher les nombreux suçons qui décoreraient mon cou. Mais mon esprit fut vite déconnecté. En effet, Drago venait de suçoter la peau de derrière mon oreille ce qui me fit crier de plaisir.

« Tiens, on dirait que je viens de trouver un point sensible! »

Je n'avais même pas saisis ses paroles tant j'étais haut dans le ciel. Lui continuait à titiller cet endroit délicieux de sa langue. Perdu dans les méandres de mon plaisir, je ne sentis pas les deux premiers doigts que mon blond plongea en moi pour me préparer. Je ne ressentis d'ailleurs qu'une très légère douleur pendant qu'il enfonçait un troisième doigt. Mais comme il continuait à mordiller, suçoter et lécher la peau tendre de derrière mon oreille, je ne ressentis pas cette infime douleur longtemps. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il était possible d'être aux portes de la jouissance uniquement grâce à cela. Par contre, je revins brusquement à la réalité lorsque Drago enfonça lentement son sexe à moi.

« Drago, arrête! Drago... j'ai mal...j'ai... »

Mais il enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche pour me faire taire, et m'entraina dans un ballet passionné. Malheureusement, je ressentais toujours l'affreuse douleur en moi. J'étais comme écartelé, j'avais trop mal. Et je ne pouvais même pas crier ma douleur puisque la langue de mon amant m'en empêchée. Lorsque nous fumes en manque d'oxygène, nos bouches se séparèrent et je pus extérioriser ma douleur.

« Chut mon ange...hum...calme toi...ahh...détend toi..ça....ahhhh...va... passer....je te le...hummmm....promet! »

Drago avait finit sa phrase dans un gémissement rauque. Il faisait de lent vas et viens en moi, et je compris que ça devait être super dur pour lui de se maîtriser. Pour qu'il se sente mieux, je décidais de mettre ma douleur de côté et de ne me concentrer que sur son plaisir. Je le poussais alors à accélérer les mouvements. Surement soulagé que je lui donne le feu vert, mon beau blond entreprit des mouvements de bassins de plus en plus rapide. Alors que je serrais les dents au début pour ne pas crier ma douleur, petit à petit le plaisir envahi mon corps jusqu'à ce que j'aille moi même à l'encontre de ses coups de rein. Il toucha alors un point en moi qui me fit hurler de plaisir. Il entreprit alors des mouvements de plus en plus brutaux pour pouvoir frapper violemment ce point à chaque coup de buttoir. Je criais mon plaisir de plus en plus fort et, lorsque la sensation fut trop forte, je me déversais entre nos deux torses dans un nouveau cris. Deux vas et viens plus tard, Drago vint lui aussi, en moi, gémissant bruyamment. Il s'affala sur moi en faisant attention à ne pas m'étouffer. On resta ainsi quelques instants puis il se retira de moi. Il s'allongea sur le côté et me regarda, sa tête reposant dans sa main. Je rougis devant son inspection. J'étais entièrement nus sous ses yeux et, malgré l'intimité que nous avions partagé, je haïssais toujours autant mon corps. Se rendant compte de mes idées noires, Drago déposa un léger baiser sur mon nez et me dit:

« Tu es beau. Tu manque peut être un peu de poids mais je vais bien m'occuper de toi et tu vas retrouver ton corps d'athlète. »

Je rigolais doucement. Comme si j'avais déjà eu un corps d'athlète, moi! Mais l'intention me fit très plaisir. Je le poussais pour qu'il se rallonge et je me blottis contre lui. Je lui chuchotais alors:

« Je t'aime. »

Et il me répondit:

« Je te le dirais moi aussi un jour, je te le promet! »

Étonné, je lui demandais quoi.

« Ces mots que tu attends, je ne suis pas prêt à te les donner. Mais je te promets qu'un jour je te les dirais. »

Je me blottis contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne m'attendais pas de toutes façons à ce qu'il réponde à ma déclaration. Alors entendre des mots aussi mignons dans la bouche d'un tueur à gage!

Le temps passa mais notre relation ne s'effrita pas. Il me fallut attendre presque un an avant que mon amour m'offre ces trois petits mots mais, lorsqu'il me les dits, je fondis en larmes sous l'émotion. Pour moi, il arrêta son dangereux métiers. Je fis des études d'informatiques et m'installa avec lui. Nous découvrions la vie à deux avec ses hauts et ses bas. Mais auprès de lui, je fus toujours heureux. Et je le suis toujours.

Fin


End file.
